


Predatory Instinct

by CelestialVoid



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage, CEO Derek Hale, Doggy Style, Dom Derek, Dom!Derek, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Dom/sub Undertones, Hand Jobs, Lapdance, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Praise Kink, Shameless Smut, Smut, Strip Tease, Sub Stiles, Top Derek Hale/Bottom Stiles Stilinski, sub!Stiles, voyerism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 18:44:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11408337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialVoid/pseuds/CelestialVoid
Summary: Derek is the CEO of a major incorporation based in Beacon Hills, so it seems highly likely that some days he comes home stressed and mad, but – thankfully – Stiles knows exactly what he wants and is more than happy to comply to his wishes.





	Predatory Instinct

**Author's Note:**

> In response to the request/prompt: http://imagine-sterek.tumblr.com/post/162620782523/i-just-read-a-smut-fanfic-and-i-legit-imagine-it 
> 
> For nickolasthebear.tumblr.com and my anon, Z.

He couldn’t take his eyes away; his aventurine irises blown black with lust and watching with a predatory glint as Stiles stepped forward, slender hips moving to the beat of the music and his lean hands travelling up and down his body.

The rhythmic pounding of the music filtered through the air, the heavy base rattling in their chests as their racing hearts began to match the beat.

Stiles’ hands explored his body, gently tugging at the hem of his shirt to reveal patches of mole-speckled skin or gliding down his thigh—a movement that made him gasp and blush from the excitement, which he knew made Derek smile.

He looked up through his long lashes at the man who sat declined on the couch, his suit jacket hanging open, his vest and shirt unbuttoned and sagging, and his tie pulled undone hand hanging limply around his neck. In one hand, he held a glass of whiskey, the ice cubes glistening as they rattled about in the glass. His nails—drawn out to pointed claws—tapped against the glass, the chiming sound making Stiles’ heart leap.

Derek lifted the drink to his lips and Stiles couldn’t help but lick his lips; he wanted to taste those lips, the warmth of his kiss and the lingering taste of liquor. He fought back a needy whimper as his crotch throbbed; he would get what he deserved in time, he just had to earn it first.

He moved his body more fluidly, stripping off his shirt and exposing the rippling taut muscles beneath his pale skin.

He heard Derek sigh, the sound spurring him on as he toyed with the buckle of his belt. He pulled the belt free, the leather hissing as it slid through the loops of fabric and dropped to ground. Stiles toyed with his waistline, his growing erection strained against the tight denim of his jeans, but he knew the rules: pants didn’t come off until Derek said so.

Stiles trailed his hands up his abs as he bit into his lower lip and continued to dance, swinging his hips and grinding against the air, the friction in his jeans driving him on as he ached for more.

He melted beneath Derek’s predatory gaze, fighting back the whimpers and moans that rose into his throat.

Finally, Derek nodded, the sign that Stiles could approach.

Stiles sauntered over to him, clambering up onto the couch and straddling Derek’s waist. He moved his hips to the beat, grinding his hips against Derek’s. He could feel the man’s growing bulge press against his throbbing erection, but Derek didn’t give away any hint of excitement, his cold gaze locked onto Stiles as he watched him melt.

Derek set one hand on Stiles’ hip, smirking as the boy ground back against his touch. He hid his smile in his drink as he took another sip, slowly sliding his hand down to Stiles’ ass and groping the soft tissue.

Stiles grabbed the back of the couch to stop himself for falling forward as he fought back his cry.

He ground his hips hard against Derek’s lap, pushing back against his hand as Derek pulling him closer slightly; encouraging him.

Stiles moved faster and faster until he was practically riding Derek through his clothes. He was at the point of begging when Derek set down his glass and set both hands on Stiles’ hips, stilling him.

“Do you want to keep playing?” Derek asked; his low, husky voice was nothing more than a whisper but it rolled straight through Stiles’ body, leaving him shuddering breathlessly.

Stiles nodded excitedly.

“And you know what to say if you want to stop?”

Stiles nodded again.

“I need to hear you say it,” Derek encouraged, his piercing eyes meeting Stiles’ gaze.

“I know what to say,” Stiles confirmed.

“Good,” Derek purred. “I think you’ve done enough touching for tonight; now, it’s my turn. Put your hands behind your back.”

Stiles obeyed, his heart leaping excitedly as Derek slid his black silk tie from his cover and coiled it around Stiles’ wrists, tying it just tight enough that Stiles could slip free if he wanted too.

With strong hands and that werewolf strength that never seemed to stop amazing him, Derek lifted Stiles off his lap and set him down on the couch, stripping off his own clothes and crawling forward. He ground his hips against Stiles’ ass, listening to the boy hiss and whimper with anticipation. Derek couldn’t help but smirk as his hands slid from Stiles’ shoulder blades down to his hips, around his waist to the growing bulge in Stiles’ jeans. He brushed his pants against the teen’s erection, listening as Stiles cried out.

Derek decided he could wait a little longer if it meant he got to enjoy this. He reached around Stiles’ hips and unbuttoned his jeans, pulling the tight denim down and shedding his boxers with his jeans until the boy was left bare before him, his back arched and his ass presented to him excitedly.

He left Stiles there for a moment and he couldn’t help but whimper needily.

Derek returned quickly, holding something.

Derek laid a towel out beneath Stiles and popped open the bottle in his hands, pouring the cool gel onto the palm of his hand as he reached between Stiles’ legs and took his rigid length in his hands.

Stiles gasped, his hips instinctively bucking towards Derek’s hand.

“You like that?” Derek purred even though it was a rhetorical question. “How about I milk you dry like this, do you want that?”

Stiles, mouth agape and gasping for air, nodded enthusiastically. “Yes, sir. I would like that.”

A wicked grin played across Derek’s lips as he began to slide his hand up and down Stiles’ shaft, enticing whimpers and groans from the boy. He watched as Stiles’ thighs trembled under the strain of staying upright as he resisted the urge to thrust back into Derek’s hands.

 _I’ve trained you well_ , Derek thought to himself.

He dragged his palm down the boy’s length in torturously slow strokes, taking delight in the sounds that tore themselves free of Stiles’ chest. He slid his thumb over the tip of Stiles’ cock and watched as he threw his head back and cried out.

Derek repeated the motion, watching as the muscles down Stiles’ thighs tensed and twitched.

He worked his hand up and down Stiles’ shaft, listening to him hiss and moan; he was overstimulated and aching for relief but he knew he had to wait.

Derek yielded. “You can come if you want to.”

Stiles threw his head back and, now that permission was given, climaxed, spurts of come erupting from the head of his cock, splashing against his abs and spilling over the towel Derek had laid down for him.

“Good boy,” Derek whispered, slowly moving his hand up and down Stiles’ shaft until he was spent.

Stiles drew in deep breaths, struggling to keep his body upright.

Derek leant forward, positioning himself behind Stiles and spreading his cheeks. He ran his tongue across Stiles’ opening, listening to the boy inhale and roll his hips towards Derek’s mouth. Derek ran his hands along Stiles’ inner thighs, holding him in place.

He dragged his tongue across Stiles’ entrance again, stopping to swirl the tip of his tongue in slow, torturous circles.

His crotch throbbed at the sound of Stiles’ unrestrained gasps and groans as he unravelled before the alpha.

Stiles’ hips twitched, but he held them still the best he could.

Derek couldn’t help but smirk as Stiles whimpered when he withdrew his longue.

“Do you like that?” Derek asked coyly. He gently sucked at his entrance, dragging his tongue across it before quickly lapping at it. He set a pattern of slow drags, soft sucking and quick flicks of his tongue that tortured erotic gasps from the boy.

“Yes, sir,” Stiles sputtered breathlessly. “I like that.”

Stiles erection returned as his cock twitched.

Derek repeated the pattern of drags and flicks, harassing animalistic groans from Stiles as he dipped his tongue in and out of the opening.

Derek drew back, stepping over to his bedside table. He tossed a condom and a bottle of lube onto the mattress before returning to the boy. He paused, drinking in the sight of Stiles sprawled out before him and whimpering for his touch.

He popped open the lid of the lube and spread the cool gel across his fingers. He pressed his fingertips against Stiles’ opening, slowly massaging the tense muscle. He slipped one finger in, pushing against the pressure and resistance. He sank in one knuckle at a time, listening to Stiles’ broken cry. The boy’s trembling hands clawed at the sheets.

Derek placed a soft kiss to Stiles’ inner thigh, a rumbling growl rolling across his skin as he sunk his finger in deeper, feeling Stiles’ ass clamp around his knuckles.

“Relax,” Derek whispered softly, easing his finger in and out of Stiles’ ass.

He waited a moment for Stiles to relax before sliding his fingers in further.

A heavy moan dragged its way out of the Stiles’ chest.

Derek stilled his fingers, waiting for Stiles to calm down again before curling his fingertips against his prostate.

Stiles’ back arched as his hips ground down against Derek’s fingers, a broken wail begging him for more.

“There?” Derek teased, slowly working his fingers back and forth and curling his fingertips again. He stilled his hand, spreading his fingers and torturing a cry from the teen. He leant forward and pressed a kiss to the patch of pale skin on the small of Stiles’ back as he purred, “You make such nice noises.”

Stiles moaned incoherently.

Derek withdrew his fingers and rose onto his knees. He arched over Stiles, his hot breath making the hairs on the back of the boy’s neck rise. He rolled his hips, rubbing his rock-hard dick against Stiles’ ass.

Stiles whined, the sound hitching in his throat.

He dragged his claws across Stiles’ skin, watching angry red marks trail in their wake. He ran his hands from the boy’s shoulders down to his ass. He kneaded at Stiles’ soft cheeks, a low rumble escaped his lungs, rolling across the boy’s skin.

Stiles shuddered at the sensation.

Derek ran his hand through the boy’s soft locks, gently tugging at his unkempt hair.

Stiles fell back into his grip, letting Derek’s slender fingers guide him as he tilted the boy’s head to the side and brought their mouths together. The first kiss was tender as Derek brushed his lips across Stiles’, then Derek crushed their mouths together in a brutal, bruising kiss.

Derek ran his tongue across Stiles’ lips and Stiles obeyed, opening his mouth to welcome Derek’s dominating tongue.

It was deep and messy, as Derek dominated him with his tongue.

Stiles absentmindedly ground back against Derek’s hips.

Derek purred, arching forward to return the thrust. He slowly eased his length into Stiles’ ass.

Stiles tensed for a moment at the intrusion, breathing heavily and smothering a moan as he tried to relax and welcome the man’s throbbing length.

Derek was struggling to stay patient. Stiles’ ass was hot and deliciously tight, and resisting the urge to simply give in and savagely fuck the boy into the sheets was testing his already limited self-control.

Derek rested his hands on the boy’s hips, slowly drawing out before buckling his hips and slamming his length into Stiles’ ass again.

Stiles arched his back, a savage moan tearing at his throat.

Derek’s carnal instincts took over, grabbing a hold of Stiles’ tied hands, pulling him back over his length and thrusting into the teen.

Stiles cried out, the wave of pain delighting him, making his crotch throb and ache. He would have fallen forward if Derek hadn’t been holding him up.

Derek reached around the boy, his hands guiding him and spreading his legs over his lap. He set his free hand down on Stiles’ hip, feeling the tense muscles twitch beneath his touch. He began to roll his hips in slow, shallow thrusts, giving Stiles the time he needed to get used to the new sensation.

Stiles let out a low moan.

“Do you like that?” Derek asked.

Stiles nodded.

“Good boy,” Derek whispered as he caressed his hip with his spare hand and steadied him with the other.

He thrust into Stiles, sudden and brutal.

Stiles cried out.

He leant back, slamming his hips against Stiles’ with a steady rhythm that matched the beat of the music.

Derek lost himself, his hips moving by instinct, fastening his thrusts as he savagely fucked the teen.

Stiles’ moans escalated into one, drawn-out cry. His nails digging into the palms of his hands.

Derek tightened his grip on the teen’s waist, pulling him down over his length as he slammed into him. He pounded his ass, his cock bruising Stiles’ insides.

Stiles let out a savage moan as a second orgasm overcame him and spurts of sticky come splashed against his abs, spilling onto the towel. Air escaped him, his lips quivering and eyes fluttering. His eyes fell shut and collapsed against the bed.

Derek stopped holding back. He moaned – or rather, howled – as he came, semen spilling into Stiles’ ass.

Stiles let out a pleasured whimper at the sensation, weakening in Derek’s hold.

Derek quickly regained his senses. He pulled the towel out from beneath Stiles and replaced it with the soft blanket that was tossed over the back of the couch. He withdrew his length from Stiles and carefully laid him down on the couch. He untied his hands and gently massaged his wrists as he wrapped Stiles up in the blanket.

“Are you okay?” Derek asked, all intensity and roughness gone from his voice; his tone was now as sweet as honey and full of worry.

Stiles nodded, smiling weakly.

“I’ll turn the heating up and run you a bath, okay?” Derek whispered, bringing their lips together in a tender kiss.

“No,” Stiles said, his voice slurred as his head spun. “Lie here a little while.”

“Okay,” Derek whispered, smiling sweetly as he laid down beside Stiles, rolling him over so that Stiles laid against his chest. He pressed a kiss into the tousled mess of hair atop the teen’s hair. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Stiles murmured, nuzzling his face into Derek’s chest. “And when my head stops spinning, you and I are going to sit down and have a talk about what happened at work today that got you so riled up, okay?”

Derek couldn’t help but smile as he replied, “Okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> celestialvoid-fanfiction.tumblr.com


End file.
